1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method of processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, with advance in the image processing technology, such as practical use of high-pixel imaging devices and the high-resolution TV standard advanced from the Standard Television (SDTV) to High Definition Television (HDTV), it is possible to keep high image quality of a part of an image, even if such part of an image has been clipped from another image.
In the improvement of the image processing technology, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-115597 has proposed a technique that traces a person to notice in a moving image and clips a portion of the person from the moving image without reducing image quality.